


Selfie, with Puppy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [324]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/18/19: “wriggle, favor, passive”





	Selfie, with Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/18/19: “wriggle, favor, passive”

Wearing Deaton's white coat after the vet left the office, Scott flirted with the owner of a remarkably passive cat.

Stiles took advantage of the opportunity and sneaked into the room where he knew the puppies were.

"_Shh_," he whispered. "It'll work in your favor, little dudes, if you keep quiet."

He petted and played with them all, finally choosing the most wriggly one, who wouldn't stop licking his face, for a selfie.

Deputy Hale, eating lunch at his desk, stopped mid-chew as he read the caption to the photo Stiles had just sent him.

_Let's have a baby, boo!_


End file.
